


Don't Be Too Loud

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: There were days where Mando would be gentile and make sweet love to you; where he would lay you down on his cot and kiss every inch of your body. And then there were days where he was rougher with you. He would throw you down, fuck you senseless and make you scream until your throat was sore. This was the latter.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Don't Be Too Loud

There were days where Mando would be gentile and make sweet love to you; where he would lay you down on his cot and kiss every inch of your body. And then there were days where he was rougher with you. He would throw you down, fuck you senseless and make you scream until your throat was sore. This was the latter.

You and Mando had been on this one bounty for days. Every time you thought you had him, he slipped away. Finally, with teamwork you and the bounty hunter were able to capture your target. However, you could tell that your partner was on edge. Difficult targets usually put him in a mood. And as soon as the two of you returned to the ship and the child was tucked in to sleep in a small separate room, Mando grabbed you and practically threw you into his quarters.

Before you could register his movements, he tightly fastened a blindfold over your eyes and locked the door. You opened your mouth to say something, but his lips covered yours before you could get more than a syllable out. His kiss felt urgent, and his tongue immediately dove into your mouth. You eagerly responded and kissed him back with the same passion. Whatever thought you had was gone now and all that was on your mind was the Mandalorian and his touch.

Soft moans escaped your lips as it felt like he tried to devour you. His hands roamed all over your body and he didn’t take long to rip your clothes off of you. Chills ran up you as the cold air hit your now completely exposed body. It was only when Mando left you completely naked that he broke away. You collapsed onto his cot completely out of breath as you listened to the rustling sound of him disrobing himself.

You almost jumped when you suddenly felt his hands on your waist again. Since he was almost always completely covered by his armor, Mando’s bare hands on your skin was a sensation that you could never get enough of. He ran his fingers up to cusp your breasts, and you wrapped your arms around his strong shoulders. You inhaled sharply as he started to kiss your neck and sucked at the sensitive spots there. You let out a moan as you held onto his body as if your life depended on it.

He stopped and broke away, “Don’t be too loud,” his voice was low in your ear, “We don’t want to wake the kid up.”

Mando’s low, commanding voice only turned you on even more. You bit your lip as his lips reconnected with your body, this time on your nipple. It was hard to keep your voice down when all you wanted to do was cry out and scream his name. For the time being, you were able to keep your voice down and only soft whimpers left your lips.

He smiled against your skin as he worked his way down your body. He loved the way he drove you crazy, and he never felt anything like this with anyone else. Mando positioned himself between your legs and he couldn’t hold himself back. Usually he started slow with you and took his time, but the angry energy and leftover adrenaline from the difficult bounty left him an a more aggressive mood.

Without warning, he all but attacked your cunt with his tongue. His strong arms held your hips down before you involuntarily bucked them up. His tongue went right for your clit and he pushed hard against the sensitive nub. You bit your lip hard to keep yourself from screaming, but it was definitely a challenge.

You grabbed onto his hair as you panted and writhed with pleasure. A thin layer of sweat made your body glisten in the dim light of the room. Mando licked and lapped at your pussy, which was already dripping wet. He eagerly tasted all of your juices as if it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Your moans got louder and louder until you let out a small scream. Your orgasm was close.

Mando let you moan at first. He truly loved it when you screamed and threw your head back in pleasure. The sounds you made in bed were the most sensational in the galaxy to the bounty hunter. But right now, he did not want to wake the child who was sound asleep in the next room. He could feel your body tense beneath him, and by the way your legs shook he knew you were close. He sucked at your clit just a little bit more until your voice got too loud as you were about to come.

It was then that he abruptly pulled away, which caused you to whimper, “I said not to scream,” he growled.

You were completely out of breath after he edged you so close to your climax, but you managed to breathe out a soft, “Sorry.”

He smiled down at you as he gently cupped your chin. But the tender moment didn’t last and he swiftly pulled your body up so that you sat upright. “You’re sorry?” his question was phrased more like a statement, and you shivered in anticipation for whatever he wanted to do to you next.

You could hear him reposition himself, but you couldn’t feel his touch yet. Since you couldn’t feel his breath anymore, you guessed that he was now standing in front of you. And your guess was right. The next thing you felt from him was his hand on your face, more specifically by your mouth. With one hand, Mando forced your jaw down so that your mouth was open for him. With his other hand, he guided his fully erect length into the open orifice.

The action made you gag at first, mostly because you had no idea what to expect. His large dick completely filled your mouth and it took you a moment to readjust your breathing. He stood still for a moment once he was engulfed in you.

“Put your hands on my hips,” he commanded. You complied without question. “If it’s too much for you, tap me twice. Understand?”

A double tap on his hips told him that you were good to go. He reached around to the back of your head and tugged to tilt your head back even more. A muffled moan escaped your lips as he started to thrust himself in and out of your mouth. He started slow at first, but quickly picked up his pace. He looked down at your blindfolded face and almost came just from the sight. Never had you looked sexier to him than you did right now, with his cock in your mouth and your hands gently laid on his hips.

Mando paused for a moment to keep his orgasm back; he didn’t want to come until he was buried deep inside of you. You took the moment to catch your breath and took a few deep inhales through your nose. Without a word, he picked up his pace again and fucked your face even harder than before. He could hear your gasps and breaths and he couldn’t help but let a moan out himself.

“Ah, fuck!” he closed his eyes and threw his head back. With one more rough thrust, he pushed himself as far into your throat as he could and held for a few moments. When he heard your breathing become more ragged, he finally pulled out and the only sound in the room was panting from both of you. And then you chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he stocked the side of your face.

“I thought you said we had to be quiet,” your voice was hoarse, but you still got the smart-ass tone across.

That flipped the switch back from tender Mando to aggressive Mando. With another swift movement, he covered your lips with his in a dominating kiss. You eagerly kissed him back and wrapped your arms around him. You could feel one strong arm around your waist to hold you up, and his other hand hovered over your still dripping cunt.

In one fluid movement, Mando pushed two fingers deep inside you. Your scream was stifled by his mouth on yours as he showed you no mercy. Your body shook as you felt his fingers push in and out of you. If it wasn’t for his grip on your back, you would have fallen back and melted onto the cot. Your fingernails scratched at his shoulders as the increasing sweat on your hands made it harder to hold onto him.

Feeling how wet you were, Mando added a third finger and pumped your even harder than before. He kept his mouth over yours to keep your screams from traveling throughout the ship. But oh, how he wished he could see your face right now or watch his fingers disappear inside your body.

Your legs started to shake and he knew your orgasm was close. Mando repositioned his hand so that when his fingers were fully buried in you, his thumb would hit your hit. And that drove you absolutely wild. Even when gagged by his own mouth, he could hear your voice go up the way it did whenever you were close. He smiled against you as he pushed you over the edge.

“MMMM!” was all you could voice as your climax took over you. You whole body trembled with pleasure as you held into the Mandalorian as his fingers rode out your orgasm.

He slowed his pace and pulled away to study you. Every little movement from him made you squirm as your body was extra sensitive from your climax. Mando decided to give you a little break and softly pulled his fingers out of you. As he set you down to lay on your back, he admired how slick his hands were from your pussy. His eyes them moved from his hand to your body, which now lay supine and spread out on his cot. Your chest rose and fell as you steadied your breathing.

The sight made his cock twitch and he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to fuck you. He crawled on top of you and kissed you passionately. You whimpered into his mouth as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Mando let himself moan as his tongue danced with yours.

He only broke apart from you to line himself up at your entrance. Even with just his tip at your hole, you cried out as he started to push his length into you. The bounty hunter quickly covered your mouth with his hand, but he found himself pushing his own lips together. You felt so good and warm around him that it got harder and harder to hold himself back.

When he was fully sheathed inside you, Mando leaned over to cover your mouth with his once again. He could tell you were tired already, but he wanted to get one more orgasm out of you, especially since he was so rough on you today. Slowly he pushed himself in and out of you, which caused both of you to groan.

Mando knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when you drove him crazy the way you did. And he guessed that you wouldn’t last long either. He picked up the pace and before you knew it, he was pounding into you with fervor. Your mouth dropped open, but hardly any sound came out. Your throat was so raw already that you had nothing left but a silent scream.

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as Mando’s rhythm quickened and he fucked you hard. He could never get over how amazing you looked when you writhed in pleasure beneath him. Before he knew it, he could feel his climax start to build inside of him.

“Ma…Mando…” you panted, “I’m… I’m not gonna last long…” it was as if you read his mind.

“Me too baby,” he replied in a low voice as he thrusted into you, “You feel so good.”

That was the last push you needed and for the second time, you came. Your legs shook around his waist and the only sound that came out of you was a broken, soft cry.

Mando came right after you; the way your walls clenched around his cock was that last push that drove him over the edge. He moaned out your name as he exploded inside of you.

He slowed his pace until he collapsed on top of you. You let out a grunt at the sudden weight, but immediately wrapped your arms around him. You weren’t sure if it was your heart that pounded or his, but most likely it was both. Mando lay still on your chest to catch his breath, his cock still inside of you. You knew you would be sore after this, but it was completely worth it.

As you lay in the comfortable quiet, you suddenly laughed, “So much for being quiet,” you said into his ear as you played with his hair.

Mando let out a snort as he pushed himself up on his elbow. He placed a kiss on your cheek just under the blindfold before he pulled out of you and grabbed a blanket to cover you. “Are you ok?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around you.

You were more than happy to nuzzle against his chest and made yourself comfortable before you replied, “More than ok,” you honestly loved it when Mando was rougher with you, “That was amazing,” you added before you realized how sleepy you started to feel.

“It was,” he watched over you as you fell asleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
